A liquid crystal display (LCD) device in which a drain signal is supplied from one drain signal line to two pixel columns is disclosed, e.g., in Japanese Published Unexamined Patent Application No. 2-42420 as mentioned below.
Such an LCD device is adapted such that, in a set of pixels arranged row-wise among pixels arranged in a matrix, pixels arranged alternately (e.g., odd positioned pixels) are selected by a gate signal line (which may be referred to as a first gate signal line) laid along one edge of the set of pixels and other pixels (even positioned pixels) are selected by a gate signal line (which may be referred to as a second gate signal line) laid along the other edge of the set of pixels.
The above LCD device is also configured such that a drain signal line is laid to run between, e.g., an odd positioned pixel and an even positioned pixel which line up contiguously, but not laid between an even positioned pixel and an odd positioned pixel which line up contiguously. When an odd positioned pixel is selected by the first signal gate line, the pixel is supplied with an image signal from a drain signal line adjacent to this pixel. When an even positioned pixel is selected by the second signal gate line, the pixel is supplied with an image signal from a drain signal line adjacent to this pixel.
Accordingly, an image signal can be supplied via one drain signal line to two pixels disposed at either side of this drain signal line, respectively. Therefore, the thus configured LCD device produces an effect in which the number of drain lines for supplying an image signal to each pixel can be half the number required conventionally.
A liquid crystal display device referred to a so-called In-Plane Switching LCD is also known. For example, such LCD is equipped for each pixel with a common electrode including a planar pattern and a pixel electrode including a plurality of linear patterns, superposed over the common electrode with an insulation film intervening therebetween.
The thus configured LCD device can offer superior viewing angle performance, because liquid crystal molecules are driven by generating an electric field having a component parallel with substrate between the pixel electrode and the common electrode. By producing each of the common and pixel electrodes with a translucent, electrically conductive film such as, e.g., ITO (Indium Tin Oxide), the pixel aperture ratio can be improved.
In the thus configured LCD device, the common and pixel electrodes are configured to overlap one over the other with an insulation film intervening therebetween. A capacitive element is formed between the pixel and common electrodes, the above insulation film acting as a dielectric film for the capacitive element without requiring a special region. When an image signal is supplied to a pixel electrode, this capacitive element serves to store the image signal longer in the pixel electrode over a long time.